Solomon's Truth, Karl's Sacrifice
by Terrie V Little
Summary: *Solomon/Karl* In 1917, Karl had sacrificed his own humanity for something eternal, just to be with the man he cared so deeply for...


**Solomon's Truth, Karl's Sacrifice**

_**Fanfic**_

**x**

[_September 1917_]

"Karl," Solomon plucked a flower away from the grounds and observed it. "How long have we been working here?"

"Are you seriously asking me this? Just two years, but let's not confess how many years we've really worked here." Karl chuckled, adjusting his black vest. Only Solomon wore his lab coat and uniform, Karl wore his usual formal outfit for work, since no one at the lab cared. Medical students such as themselves were nothing but assistants.

Karl didn't like the idea of the job, since blood did make him uneasy sometimes, he admired Solomon's work on things as disgusting as disecting and using strange acid chemicals. Funny how they ended up in the same job area after their long seperation all those years.

"Agreed." Solomon sighed.

"How long does our lunch have to be?" Karl asked, swallowing down the last drop of wine he stole.

Solomon took the empty bottle and tapped it. "Not long. Say, did you ever look into our schedule for tomorrow about Delta 67?" he asked in a concerned tone.

The Vietnamese man leaned back on his arms in the grass and looked up. He obviously didn't want to think about it. Using an unknown species for the project? He grimaced. "I didn't get a chance. I'm more concerned with our classes."

"I see..." Solomon shook his head. Classes... were no longer of his concern. He was a chevalier now and he thought of his future, his fate was decided; to serve Mistress Diva. "Karl-"

"You two get up. Lunch break is over!" called a stern voice.

Karl jumped up quickly and happily followed after the man. He stopped, turned around to see Solomon still sitting on the hill, and stared. "Solomon, what's the matter?"

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm coming." Solomon jogged towards his friend and, together, they walked side by side into the building.

**x**

It had been since nightfall when Karl woke up to see his lab partner and dearest friend outside in the courtyards; whispering to a cloaked figure in the shadows. He could not see this one's face, but definately female. An old friend, perhaps?

Solomon seemed to be happy. Knelt low, the chevalier was whispering in a way he'd do so if he was talking to a child. This girl leapt into his arms and embraced him. Her hood was removed.

Karl stepped away from behind the collumn and back to the dorms. He could've sworn their eyes were glowing. Solomon didn't have red eyes, but that girl's eyes were actually glowing blue. His heart was pounding. Maybe he didn't sleep the right hours.

**x**

"The rain picked up fast." Solomon observed, holding his book over his head.

Karl narrowed his eyes and gave a slight nod.

With those emerald eyes, Solomon had Karl smiling again. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Karl grinned.

Solomon and Karl hardly spoke on their way to classes, which Solomon found very strange. It reminded him of the day they met, not as children, but as adults. Karl still doesn't remember them meeting as children. The vietnamese was the shy type, yet firm on his words; sophisticated and wealthy. Like Solomon... and it took at least a week for Karl to really get to know his lab partner.

Now, sitting at the same table, mixing chemicals and organizing papers, it was quiet for them. Every now and then would Karl say something, then not respond with his smart remarks when Solomon did something stupid.

Then, lunch break began.

He had a chance to go to the same hill under the tree where they usually ate, but Solomon unexpectedly took the man's hand and ran off with him. Karl gasped, "Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"Just trust me." Solomon gave his stupid grin, causing a strange heat to fill Karl's cheeks as they ran. Just staring at the blonde man distracted Karl long enough to have them come to a stop.

"Solomon, this is-"

"We're here."

Karl looked up to see a huge tower before them, but it had become a storage of some sort; forbidden to anyone but Amshel and any other Goldsmith family member. They shouldn't be here. _He_ shouldn't be here.

Stepping forward, he whispered "Solomon, we-"

Solomon made one march away from him and smiled a wicked smile. "This is where it began. Where I gave myself away to someone." Solomon spun his arms around and met nervous eyes. "This is where I became a chevalier."

The black-haired man blinked, "S-Solomon, what-"

"Her name... is Diva. I'm what you may refer to as a vampire, but-"

Karl laughed. He was bent low and cracking up, not calm mannered like usual and not his type of thing. Solomon couldn't believe it; however, he kept his expression firm and serious as best he could. His dull eyes gave away his worry and sadness. _Please Karl, trust me._ he begged.

"Solomon," Karl snorted, "You're too much. I seen you do stupid things but saying them isn't like you. Are you drunk?"

"No." He smiled gently. "Though, I am happy to see you smiling again. I always did love it when you smiled."

"I know." he crossed his arms and chuckled, "Now then, what are you carrying on about?"

Solomon shook his head, then raised it to reveal his desperatation. "You must understand. I don't want... I don't want to be here anymore. I don't care about our future anymore from this point. Listen,"

Out of nowhere, Solomon was standing in front of Karl; touching his cheek softly as he always did. Karl's eyes lit up in horror as he dropped his arms to his side. There was no threat in this man's eyes but sadness. Solomon was about to cry. "I knew it was you last night, in the courtyard, listening to me and Diva."

Karl chose to speak, nothing came out.

"You must know the bond in a Queen and her chevalier is exhilerating. You feel alive again. You feel like doing anything for her! To sacrifice yourself for her, to kill for her, to even sing for her!"

"Solomon!" Karl shoved him away angrily, not liking the red fire in his eyes, he stepped back. "How... how could you?"

"Karl-"

"This is insane! Why are you telling me this?"

There was complete silence. Eyes darted two and fro until Solomon gained the courage to speak. "I want... To give you... What I have. I want us to be together on this. Please, you're the only friend I've got...! I..."

Karl tried to resist.

"I love you, Karl. More than you know, I want you to share the same happiness with me. I can't do this alone."

It hurt just to hear that voice, to hear its sorrow and pain. If only they could comfort one another, but they were grown men and they could not go farther than a touch and an 'I love you'. No, they were willing to do anything for another, but this Diva person just seperated them through an unbreakable bond. How jealous he felt, and he could only run away from it.

"K-Karl!"

Solomon's voice echoed in his head all the way to the dorm. He jumped into bed and hugged himself. Did this explain why Solomon never ate or slept? How good that would be... to never sleep and eat food he didn't think he enjoyed, or to be beside his friend and share the same feelings as he...

Karl fell asleep.

**x**

He awoke to a horrible coughing when night fell. The window was wide open so it could've been him... but the coughing continued. It sounded croaked and gurgling, sickening pops and terrifying hissing. It brought back fears of bed monsters to Karl, except his mother did not like her job as being motherly to her lovely son...

Karl did what he always did when he was younger and snapped away from under the covers to stare into the darkness forcefully. There was Solomon, coughing up blood and wildly gazing at the bedroom through glowing red eyes.

"Solomon!"

Solomon huffed. "Karl... please, help..."

A large pool of black blood came splattering on the floor in front of him and they both choked. Karl grimaced. "No, no... You can't die." he hissed.

Solomon gave his best smile, "I-it's alright. I n-need blood. Human blood."

"What? But..."

Solomon grabbed hold of his friend's white sleeve and pulled him close. "Please, save me, Karl." he rasped. "Please!"

"Me..." Karl swallowed. He hesitated. But with strength, he leaned closer to his friend to feel his hot breath on his neck. It was a strong feel, shivering, and tempting. _Do it._ With one quick reflex, Karl grabbed his friend by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight, yet awkward, embrace. He let his neck fall back, "Hurry, Solomon."

The blonde man paused for a moment to look up then back to the soft neck before him. This was going to be the first time he's ever bitten into someone...

He pushed away Karl's black hair from his offer and leaned closer, brushed his lips up and over Karl's neck in gratitude before ramming his lengthened fangs into him. He could hear an automatic grunt slip through his friend's lips before falling to a breathy moan. He felt Karl fearfully claw at his back and arch, something Solomon found quite amusing. The feel of a strong connection, predicting his friend's falling breath and knowing the rhythem of his heart, was amazing.

_Hang in there, Karl._ Solomon wrapped his arms around Karl to bring him closer. He did not drink too much, just a pint but with someone as healthy as Karl, he had to lose three pints to pass out.

Finally, the worse was over and Solomon released himself from Karl then slowly licked away his mess. Karl felt himself groan and fall limp. "... do we really h-have to feed this way?" he grunted again as Solomon gave one more lick to his wound.

"Yes... but the first few weeks as a chevalier are tough and we'll learn to control ourselves. Well, Amshel says that..." Solomon casually licked the blood from his lips and sighed. He sat back on his knees, but Karl went falling forward on his lap. "I don't ever want to see you that way again." the Vietnamese man whispered.

"I've decided; I want to join you. I know that, after my human side dies, my memories will die with it. I know... for certain I'll forget our friendship and become a different person. L-like you..." Karl closed his eyes and took deep breathes.

Solomon felt tears falling from his eyes. "You're right. I am... I don't talk about us anymore, and I don't remember our future. But I'll keep your memories safe... Karl," he leaned down and kissed his sleeping friend on the head. "Thank you."

He looked out the window to see a full moon, shining bright and luminating through his red eyes. "I was afraid you'd say 'yes'... because your sacrifice will be only for Diva... for Delta 67. I'm so sorry, Karl..." Solomon sobbed, "_I'm so sorry_."


End file.
